Snow White and The Huntsman
by ALBA-nim
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! YeWon! KyuSung! Remake dari Movie dengan Judul yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow White and The Huntsman**

 **Cast : Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun. Etc**

 **Pair : WonSung slight KyuSung**

 **Genre : Romance. Kerajaan.**

 **Rate : M #smirk**

 **Length : ? hahaha**

 **Summary :** saya sedang malas bikin summary :P

 **a/n :** **ini GS. Fanfiction ini juga adaptasi dari movie dengan judul sama.** Mungkin sedikit perubahan dan beberapa tambahan juga beberapa penyesuaian dari Western ke Korea. Ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk para reader yang sedang menunggu kelanjutan ' **Boys Before Flowers** ' dan ' **Angels In Devil's Pleasure** ' untuk ucapan maaf saya karena belum bisa melanjutkan nya, saya sedang kehabisan ide. Hehe

_oOo_Have a Nice Read_oOo_

Pada zaman dahulu di sebuah kerajaan Korea Modern disaat musim dingin, sang Ratu tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian mengagumi keindahan salju yang turun menutupi bumi. Langkah pelannya menuntunnya menuju taman depan Istana kerajaannya, di taman tersebut sang Ratu menemukan bunga mawar merah yang merekah dengan indah di tengah salju seperti ini. Hatinya tergerak untuk mendekati mawar tersebut dan mencoba memetiknya namun Ia kurang berhati-hati sehingga jari telunjuknya tertusuk duri mawar tersebut dan jarinya tersebut meneteskan 3 tetes darah ke atas tanah yang tertutupi putihnya salju.

'warna merah itu terlihat sangat hidup di atas putih' pikirnya saat melihat tetesan darahnya sendiri.

Perlahan sang Ratu meraba perutnya yang tengah hamil muda. "Aku ingin memiliki putri dengan kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah dan rambut sehitam sayap burung gagak. Serta memiliki kekuatan seperti mawar ini" Ujarnya berharap pada tuhan.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian sang Ratu-Kim Leeteuk-melahirkan dan sang Raja-Kim Young Woon-pun memberinya nama Kim Yesung. Sang Putri sangat di puja di seluruh kerajaan, karena keberaniannya yang besar dan kecantikkannya yang tak terkalahkan membuatnya di beri julukan Snow White.

.

 **8 Years Later.**

Suatu hari saat sang Putri tengah bermain dengan sahabatnya yang bernama Kyuhyun, Ia menemukan seekor burung merpati yang terluka di bagian sayapnya mungkin ulah para pemburu. Dengan cekatan, sang Putri membawa burung tersebut ke Istana dan memperlihatkannya pada sang Ibunda.

Berlari kecil di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun, Yesung memasuki kamar orangtuanya.

Sedangkan sang ratu sendiri tengah duduk di kursi dan tengah di periksa oleh tabib karena keadaannya yang kurang sehat. Suara pintu yang di buka mengalihkan semua perhatian dayang dan tabib serta Raja dan Ratu.

"Yesungie dan Kyuhyunie menemukannya dihutan. Eomma, burung ini terluka..." ujarnya mendekat pada ibunya seraya menyodorkan burung yang terluka itu.

Tersenyum kecil ke arah putrinya seraya mengusap burung yang di sodorkan padanya. "ah, sayapnya patah. Jangan khawatir Yesungie, dia pasti akan segera sembuh." Jawab sang Ratu seraya melemparkan kembali senyuman teduh untuk putrinya.

"kalau begitu, aku akan merawatnya hingga sembuh. Eomma." Sahut Yesung dengan ceria.

"kau memiliki kebaikan yang begitu langka, Yesungie. Eomma, bangga padamu..." ujar Ratu Kim seraya mengusap surai hitam putrinya yang sangat indah. Membuahkan senyuman cantik dari sang Putri, perlahan tangan sang ratu menuju dadanya. "disini, jangan pernah kau hilangkan kebaikan itu. Itu akan berguna suatu saat nanti saat kau menjadi seorang Ratu untuk Seoul." Lanjut sang Ratu yang di jawab dengan anggukan semangat Yesung.

Beberapa hari kemudian, terlihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah bermain di taman belakang kerajaan jangan lupakan jika saat itu adalah musim semi.

Kyuhyun tengah memanjat pohon apel yang tingginya tak seberapa. "Kyuhyunnie, hati-hati..." teriak Yesung yang kini tengah duduk di batang pohon yang bisa jadikan tempat duduk.

"aku hanya ingin mengambilkannya untukmu, Tuan Putri." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang menggoda.

"panggil aku Yesung..." manja Yesung dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena sahabatnya itu suka sekali menggodanya dengan sebutan tuan putri.

"jja, ini untukmu..." ujar Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan raut sebal Yesung dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud memberikan apel di tangannya, masih dengan raut kesal Yesung akan mengambil apel tapi saat tangannya akan menyentuh apelnya, apel tersebut malah di tarik kembali oleh Kyuhyun dan di gigitnya dengan gigitan besar.

"ya! Evil...!" jerit Yesung tak terima yang menghasilkan kekehan dari Kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari pohon dan segera berlari menghindari kejaran Yesung yang bermaksud membalas perbuatannya. Meninggalkan apel yang di buang Kyuhyun tergeletak begitu saja di bawah pohonnya.

.

Musim dingin berikutnya adalah musim tersedih bagi seorang Kim Yesung karena ibunda tercintanya meinggal dunia. Hati sang Raja Kim dirundung duka yang berkenpanjangan.

Pasukan kegelapan mengambil keuntungan di tengah kesedihan sang Raja, mereka muncul dengan menyatakan perang pengambilan kekuasaan.

Raja Kim pun segera mengirim pasukannya ke perbatasan di ujung hutan untuk menghindari penyerangan memasuki wilayah yang banyak rakyat tak bersalah.

Sesampainya pasukan Raja Kim di ujung hutan mereka melihat musuh sudah berjajar rapi. Dengan aba-aba dari sang Raja, kedua belah pasukan itupun bertempur. Tetapi keanehan terjadi pasukan musuh sangat mudah di kalahkan seolah prajurit itu hanya sebuah sihir yang jika di tusuk begitu saja musnah.

Mereka tak meninggalkan area pertempuran, mereka masih menjelejah area itu untuk jaga-jaga jika musuh masih tersisa. Kemenangan berada di tangan Raja Kim tapi yang datang berikutnya bahkan lebih Gelap.

"My King, ada seorang tawanan di kereta ini." salah seorang panglima berteriak memanggil pada Raja Kim. Dengan cepat Raja Kim menghampiri kereta itu. Membuka pintunya perlahan dan melihat seseorang yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kereta, tubuhnya terus gemetar dengan keadaan seluruh tubuh tertutup oleh jubah kotor dan kumal. Dia terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"tenanglah, kami akan membebaskanmu..." ujar sang Raja tegas. "siapa namamu...?" lanjut sang Raja.

Perlahan tawanan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, onyx yang berbinar cerah itu memaku onyx milik sang Raja. "Victoria, My King..." ujarnya dengan lembut.

Pertama kalinya, sang raja merasakan hatinya kembali merasa bahagia saat melihat mata itu dan kecantikkannya sungguh memikatnya. Dan membuat sang Raja membawa Victoria ke istananya dan menjadikan istrinya, semua berlalu begitu cepat.

Sekarang adalah hari pemberkatan pernikahan Victoria dan Raja Kim Young Woon. Kim Yesung begitu bahagia mendapatkan seorang Ibu yang sangat Cantik. Disaat para dayang tengah mempersiapkan victoria untuk acara hari ini, Yesung menemani calon ibu tirinya itu.

"Vict, kau sangat cantik..." puji Yesung dengan tulus.

"Terimakasih, Yesungie... aku dengar bahwa kaulah yang paling cantik disini" jawab Victoria. "kemarilah..." pinta Victoria seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah, dengan perlahan Yesung menghampiri Victoria. Saat Yesung sampai di depannya, Victoria menundukkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Yesung. "ini pasti sangat berat bagimu, akupun kehilangan ibuku ketika aku kecil. Dan aku takan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi ibumu, tapi aku merasa kau dan aku terikat. Aku bisa merasakannya disana." Ujar Victoria seraya melihat dada Yesung. "di hatimu..." lanjutnya yang menghasilkan senyum polos Yesung.

Acara pemberkatan di mulai, Victoria berjalan di atas virgin road menuju altar dengan Yesung mengiringinya di belakang. Young Woon tersenyum bahagia ke arah Victoria. Semua rakyat pun tersenyum bahagia hanya saja mereka tersenyum karena mereka melihat putri mahkota yang begitu mereka cintai tampil begitu cantik, Victoria merasa murka dengan apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian bukan gadis kecil di belakangnya.

Acara selesai dengan begitu saja.

Yesung saat ini tengah tertidur di kamarnya. Dan Raja Kim tengah menikmati malam pertamanya dengan Victoria.

"Vict, kau begitu cantik. Dan kau akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirku" ujar Young Woon seraya menciumi leher jenjang dan belahan dada Victoria yang terekspos seraya tangannya membuka semua pakaian yang ada di tubuh Victoria hingga Yeoja itu telanjang.

"ya, My King..." jawab Victoria dengan datar. "aku pernah dibuang oleh raja sepertimu, aku menggantikan istrinya dan aku menjadi ratu. Ratunya yang sudah tua, dan pada saat waktunya aku juga akan di gantikan. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kami. Mereka membuang kami, jika sudah bosan dengan kami..." Young Woon sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dari victoria saat rasa sesak karena cekikan tangan victoria di lehernya begitu kuat. "mereka memperlakukan kami seperti anjing, seperti pengemis." Lanjutnya.

"jika kamu memberikan padaku..." ucapan Young Woon terputus ketika Victoria mengucapkan.

"ketika kami selalu cantik dan muda, maka dunia jadi milik kami..." tekan Victoria dan tiba-tiba Ia membalikkan posisi mereka. Dengan tubuh yang menduduki perut Young Woon, dan tangan kiri yang mencekik leher Young Woon. "Pertama..." Ujar victoria seraya tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam. "aku akan mengambil nyawamu, terlebih dahulu. My King... dan, tahtamu." Lanjutnya.

Tanpa ragu, dengan kekuatan penuh Victoria menusukkan pisa itu tepat dimana jantung Young Woon berdetak. Terus menekan pisau itu hingga Ia yakin Young Woon telah mati. Melepaskan pegangannya dari pisau Victoria melempar tubuhnya ke kasur kosong di sampingnya.

Namun Ia segera bergegas memakai kembali bajunya dan menuju gerbang istana. Membuka pintu gerbang itu dan menyuruh prajuritnya yang sesungguhnya masuk ke dalam sana serta menyambut saudara kandungnya dan segera memusnahkan masyarakat yang memberontak.

Keributan terjadi, membuat Yesung yang tengah terlelap pun terbangun. Ia bisa melihat melalui celah pintu kamarnya para prajurit berlalu lalang kesana kemari. Dengan segera Ia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamar ayahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Ia merasa terkejut dengan beberapa lilin untuk penerangan berserakan beserta tempatnya.

Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah ketika Ia sampai di kamar sang ayah, Ia menemukan ayahnya sudah tak bernyawa dengan pisau yang masih menancap di dadanya. Perlahan Ia memundurkan langkahnya tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat, kemudian Victoria muncul dari arah depannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yesung segera berlari keluar menemukan keadaan yang lebih kacau.

"Yesung, cepat..." teriak Kyuhyun dari arah depannya, Kyuhyun menunggangi kuda bersama ayahnya.

"Kyu..." jerit Yesung seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun namun tak bisa. Tiba-tiba salah seorang kepercayaan Tuan Cho menggendong Yesung dan mendudukkannya di depan. Mereka segera memacu kuda mereka menuju gerbang, tapi naas orang yang membawa kuda yang di tunggangi Yesung terpanah oleh salah satu prajurit Victoria dan membuatnya jatuh ke tanah bersama dengan Yesung bertepatan pintu gerbang di tutup dan Kyuhyun telah keluar bersama ayahnya namun Yesung tertinggal.

"Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku." Teriak Yesung seraya menggedor pintu gerbang.

"ayah, kita harus kembali." Desak Kyuhyun saat mendengar Yesung berteriak.

"kita kehilangannya..." sahut ayah Kyuhyun saat mendengar jeritan Yesung yang di gendong paksa oleh adik Victoria. Kyuhyun terus meronta dan berteriak namun dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Victoria memerintahkan dua prajuritnya untuk segera memasang cerminnya di ruang tengah. Dengan gusar Ia mengusir dua prajuritnya. Berjalan mondar-mandir dengan resah. "cermin cermin di dinding... katakan, siapa wanita yang paling cantik di dunia ini...?" ujarnya menyerupai desisan.

Tiba-tiba dari cermin yang terpasang di dinding keluar sebuah cairan hitam mengkilap yang bergerak turun menuju lantai lalu perlahan menyerupai wujud manusia yang bertudung menundukkan kepalanya dalam posisi memberi hormat. "kaulah, yang tercantik Ratuku." Ujar sosok tersebut. "dan seperti biasa, satu kerajaan jatuh ke dalam tanganmu. Apakah tiada akhir akan kekuatan dan kecantikkanmu." Lanjut sosok tersebut yang menghasilkan seringaian keji dari bibir tipis Victoria.

.

Semua rakyat yang di tawan di kumpulkan di depan Istana, terutama Yesung yang kini masih di tahan oleh Changmin-adik Victoria-.

Semua orang mendongakkan kepalanya saat Victoria muncul di tangga dan mereka menatap penuh benci ke arah victoria.

"bunuh mereka semua..." ujar Victoria dengan datar seraya matanya memicing ke segala arah dan menemukan sang putri dalam rengkuhan Changmin. "Changmin~..." teriaknya membuat Changmin mendongak ke arahnya. "masukkan dia ke penjara, jangan sampai ada yang tahu jika keturunan raja masih hidup." Lanjut Victoria dan segera pergi dari sana.

Pemerintahan yang di lakukan Victoria begitu beracun. Sehingga alam mati dan manusia saling memusuhi. Daratan mati beserta harapan. Sepanjang waktu Victoria mengurung Yesung, jauh tinggi di menara utara.

.

 **10 Years Later.**

Di sebuah tempat tinggi tepatnya di menara utara dimana Kim Yesung di kurung hingga kini. Nampak Kim Yesung tengah mencoba menyalakan perapian di tungku, sesaat setelah menyala Yesung menangkupkan tangannya di dada seperti orang yang berdoa.

Setelah selesai berdoa suara pintu tahanan yang di buka terdengar, mencoba menengok. Yang Ia lihat adalah seorang gadis yang baru saja di masukkan ke dalam sel di depannya.

"hei..." panggil Yesung. "siapa namamu?" lanjut Yesung.

"namaku Ryeowook..." jawab gadis itu dengan nada yang putus asa.

"dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"semua gadis di desaku di tawan, aku mencoba lari ke tempat tuan Cho namun aku tertangkap..." jawab Ryeowook dengan beruraian airmata.

"Cho...? dia masih hidup? Apa dia masih berjuang atas nama ayahku...?" berondong Yesung kepada Ryeowook dengan tak sabaran.

"jadi kau adalah putri Raja Kim...?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada terkejutnya. "pada malam pembunuhan raja kami di beritahu jika seluruh keluarga kerajaan telah di musnahkan." Lanjutnya.

"dan Kyuhyun...! apa putra tuan Cho masih hidup?" tanya Yesung lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"aku tak tahu putri..." jawabnya dengan jujur. "apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapku, putri." Tanya Ryeowook.

"aku tak tahu, Ryeowookie..." jawab Yesung dengan sedih.

.

Victoria yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya di dampingi sang adik-Changmin. Di depan mereka 2 pengawal tengah memegangi 2 orang yang berlutut, yang satu seorang lelaki paruh baya sedangkan yang lainnya seorang lelaki muda tampan.

"mereka tertangkap memimpin penyerangan kereta makanan kita, My Queen..." ujar salah satu pengawal.

Berdiri perlahan dari kursinya. "dia putramu?" tanya Victoria pada lelaki paruh baya yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan. "dia tampan, dan aku yakin lelaki sepertinya akan membuat wanita sepertiku patah hati." Lanjut Victoria.

Saat tepat di depan pemuda itu, pemuda itu dengan refleks mengambil pisau yang berada di pinggang pengawal di sampingnya dan langsung menusukkannya pada perut Victoria.

"aghhh..." rintih Victoria seolah kesakitan. Dan dengan mudahnya Ia mencabut pisau tersebut dari perutnya yang tak terluka sedikitpun. "sebaiknya kau belajar untuk berhati-hati terhadap ratumu..." desis Victoria dan menekan dada pemuda itu dengan kuku besinya hingga pemuda itu tewas.

Sang ayah yang melihat anaknya tak bernyawa mencoba berontak tetapi di tahan oleh pengawal. "biarkan dia pergi..." ujar Victoria. "biarkan dia kembali ke panglima Cho dan menceritakan tentang kebaikan hati Ratunya." Lanjut Victoria.

Setelah itu Victoria segera kembali ke ruang tengah dimana cermin ajaibnya berada di temani oleh Changmin.

Victoria segera melihat wajahnya yang kini mulai menampakkan kerutan, Changmin menghampirinya dan memeluk kakaknya tersebut dari belakang. "sihir memiliki harga yang mahal..." ujar Changmin.

"semakin tinggi harganya dan semakin terlihat tua. Kekuatanku, semakin memudar..." jawab Victoria.

"dan aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu..." sahut Changmin seraya membalikkan tubuh Victoria ke arah belakang mereka, dan seketika pandangan Victoria menjadi cerah saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri dengan ketakutan di depan pintu. Perlahan Victoria mendekati gadis tersebut dan mencekiknya, menghisap jiwa gadis tersebut untuk membuatnya tetap muda.

Gadis tersebut di kembalikan ke selnya dalam keadaan tubuh seperti seorang nenek-nenek. Dan saat Yesung memanggil pun Ia tak menyahut.

Victoria yang kini berada di ruang tengah sedang menatap cermin ajaibnya, memperhatikan kerutan di wajahnya yang telah menghilang setelah menghisap jiwa gadis tadi.

"cermin-cermin di dinding, katakan siapa wanita yang paling cantik di dunia ini..." lirih Victoria seperti mengucapkan mantra, dan sebuah wujud manusia dari cairan hitam mengkilap itu-lagi-hadir.

"Ratuku. Pada hari ini ada seorang gadis yang telah beranjak dewasa dan lebih cantik dari dirimu, dialah alasan mengapa kekuatanmu melemah..." ujar wujud itu.

"dan siapa gadis itu...?" tanya Victoria dengan mata berkilat.

"Kim Yesung sang Snow White." Jawab perwujudan cermin ajaib itu.

"Yesung? dia alasan mengapa kekuatanku melemah? Seharusnya dia sudah kubunuh sejak masih kecil..." desisnya tanpa menyadari jika Changmin diam-diam memperhatikannya yang berbicara sendiri. Well, itu karena Changmin memang tak bisa melihat perwujudan sang cermin ajaib.

"waspadalah. Kemurnian dan kesuciannya bisa menghancurkanmu. Tapi dia juga bisa menjadi penyelamat bagimu, Ratu-Ku." Peringat cermin ajaib. "ambillah jantungnya dengan tanganmu, dan kau tak perlu lagi menghisap jiwa gadis muda. Kau takkan melemah ataupun tua." Lanjut cermin itu.

"Keabadian..." desah Victoria dengan senang disertai tatapan mata yang menunjukkan obsesinya untuk segera memiliki keabadian tersebut. "Changmin...!" teriaknya membuat Changmin keluar dari persembunyiannya. "bawa ke hadapanku, putri raja itu." Lanjutnya yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan menurut dari Changmin dan segera berlalu dari sana.

.

Seberkas cahaya memasuki lubang angin yang cukup besar di penjara yang di tempati oleh Yesung. Tiba-tiba sebuah burung hinggap disana dan Yesung sangat tertarik untuk menggapainya perlahan Ia menaiki kursi dan mencoba menggapai burung itu namun sayang sekali burung itu malah terbang menjauh tapi tangannya masih meraba keluar dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan tajam dengan penasaran Yesung menarik benda tersebut dan yang di dapatnya adalah sebuah paku yang begitu tajam dan besar.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Yesung segera turun dari kursinya dan segera menuju ranjangnya menaruh paku tersebut di bawah kasur namun masih dalam genggamannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar olehnya membuatnya menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan itu. "apakah aku membuatmu terbangun?" tanya Changmin saat Yesung melihat kearahnya yang di tanggapi dengan gelengan kecil dari Yesung. Perlahan Changmin mendekati Yesung yang masih berbaring dan duduk di ranjang Yesung yang kosong. "kau selalu terbangun saat aku memperhatikanmu." Lanjut Changmin seraya tangan kirinya merayap di atas paha kiri Yesung membelainya dengan seduktif.

"kau tak pernah kesini sebelumnya." Ujar Yesung basa-basi.

"Victoria tak pernah mengizinkanku..." sahut Changmin cepat seraya semakin membelai paha Yesung dengan lebih intens dan membelai perutnya. "dia menginginkamu untuk dirinya sendiri..." lanjut Changmin.

"aku tak takut padanya." Jawab Yesung dengan berani. "apa yang dia inginkan dariku...?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Pelan tangan Changmin menuju dada Yesung. "Jantungmu..." lirih Changmin dan tiba-tiba Yesung menggoreskan paku yang di pegangnya pada mata kiri Changmin membuatnya jatuh terjungkal dari kasur Yesung dan kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan Yesung yang langsung berlari keluar dan mengunci pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** huaaaaaaaa,,, lohhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ maaf banget ff yang lain masih banyak.

Ngga janji deh, bakalan update secara routine, tapi kalau ada waktu senggang di sela-sela tugas kuliah dan kerjaan di kantor akan di usahakan. #peace :D


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n** : lohhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa /cengengesan/ gua balik lagi guys, bawa kelanjutan Snow White and The Huntsman. Kali ini ngga banyak basa basi, silakan dinikmati. Sebelumnya, banyak terima kasih buat para reviewer... dan selamat membaca, :D

 _ **_Part 2_**_

.

.

.

.

Setelah yakin pintu penjara tersebut terkunci, Yesung segera menghampiri sel Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook...!" panggil Yesung diantara teriakan Changmin yang kesakitan akibat tusukan Yesung dari kening ke pipinya. Namun, yang dilihatnya dari sel Ryeowook adalah wajah seorang wanita tua.

"pergilah, putri... jangan selamatkan aku" lirih wanita tua tersebut yang ternyata Ryeowook. "Cepat, Pergi! Selamatkan dirimu, putri..." jerit Ryeowook disaat Yesung malah berdiam diri didepan selnya karena terkejut.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yesung segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Yesung terus berlari menuju pintu keluar darurat yang masih di ingatnya. Dan pada akhirnya Yesung menemukan pintu tersebut. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu itu yang untungnya tak di kunci.

"shit!" umpat Yesung saat berada di luar pintu keluar, ketika melihat ada 2 orang pengawal di pintu samping. Mau tak mau Ia harus segera berlari menuju pintu keluar di depannya, dengan resiko terlihat oleh 2 pengawal tersebut.

"Hei, berhenti disana...!" teriak salah satu pengawal tersebut yang melihat Yesung berlari menuju pintu depan.

Yesung berhasil keluar dari pintu depan, dan yang dilihatnya saat akan melewati gerbang adalah banyaknya pengawal yang berjaga. Ia mencoba melihat sekitar. Ketika itu Yesung melihat sebuah lubang besar di dinding, dengan nekat Yesung berlari kearah lubang tersebut dan meluncurkan tubuhnya kedalam lubang tersebut. Lalu Yesung terjatuh kedalam air, ternyata lubang tersebut adalah lubang saluran air. Yesung bingung, tak tahu harus kemana, lorongnya begitu gelap. Namun, suara cicit burung mengagetkannya.

"ah, burung yang tadi pagi..." teriak Yesung dengan senyuman. Burung itu terbang rendah dan hinggap disebuah batu yang menonjol, seakan menunggu Yesung untuk mengikutnya. Dengan senyuman Yesung mengikuti burung tersebut. Benar saja, burung tersebut mengarahkannya menuju ujung lorong ini. Dan sialnya, lorong tersebut berada di tengah tebing, dan jika kalian bisa sedikit memberikan perhatian, dibawah tebing tersebut adalah sebuah laut yang Yesung perkirakan sangat dalam. Dengan tekad kuat ingin bebas, Yesung mengikat terlebih dahulu rambut panjangnya lalu meyakinkan diri untuk terjun ke laut dan berenang menuju pantai.

Dengan hitungan dalam hati, Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di depan gerbang kerajaan, Changmin tengah marah-marah. Dan menyuruh para pengawal untuk segera menemukan Yesung.

"Bawa kembali gadis itu padaku!" teriak Changmin pada para pengawal yang berada disana, serta sudah siap dengan kuda mereka masing-masing. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegelisahan yang tak dapat di tutupi, ia yakin jika kakaknya akan marah saat mendengar berita tak menyenangkan ini. Well, jika harus jujur ini bukan lagi berita tak menyenangkan tetapi berita buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di celah bebatuan pinggir pantai, Yesung yang tengah berusaha untuk melarikan diri masih mencoba menormalkan pernafasannya yang begitu sesak. Tapi, ia harus terus berjalan karena jika tidak ia akan tertangkap lagi oleh prajurit sialan tersebut. Saat sampai di pinggir ia berlari kearah seekor kuda yang entah darimana ada disana, mungkin saja seorang pengembara meninggalkan kuda tersebut tanpa sengaja. Well, ia tak peduli kuda tersebut milik siapa yang jelas Yesung akan menunggangi kuda tersebut untuk pergi dari pantai tersebut sebelum terkejar para prajurit. Harus dikatakan jika Yesung suka kuda itu, karena kuda tersebut berwarna putih mulus. Karena Yesung suka warna putih, putih yang begitu indah, putih yang akan membaur dengan warna apa saja.

Setelah yakin kuda tersebut jinak, Yesung segera menunggangi kuda tersebut. Memacu agar kuda tersebut menjauh dari area tersebut. Terus memacu, melewati lahan tandus yang membuatnya tertegun lalu melewati sebuah perkampungan yang begitu kumuh yang membuatnya tercengang tak percaya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'apa saja yang telah Victoria lakukan dalam massa pemerintahannya? Kenapa rakyat disini terlihat begitu menderita'. Yesung melihat penduduk yang tak seberapa banyak itu keluar dari bangunan reyot yang mungkin saja masih bisa di panggil sebagai rumah itu, para penduduk laki-laki baik yang dalam keadaan tubuh yang utuh dan tidak nampak membawa berbagai senjata, mereka seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan hingga Yesung tersadar jika ia masih dalam kejaran para prajurit, membuatnya terpaksa melanjutkan perjalanan. Hingga suara pasukan prajurit berkuda terdengar membuat, semua orang yang tadi berkumpul melihat Yesung berlarian pontang-panting menghindari pasukan prajurit tersebut.

Suara pasukan prajurit berkuda dibelakangnya membuat Yesung ketar-ketir, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus lolos. Yesung terus memacu kuda tersebut melewati lahan tandus nan gosong yang begitu panjang. Hingga ia sampai didepan sebuah jalan masuk menuju hutan, kuda yang ditungganginya tampak enggan bekerja sama, kuda tersebut malah meringkik ketakutan enggan memasuki hutan tersebut. Rontaan kuda tersebut membuat Yesung terjatuh, lalu Yesung berusaha untuk meraih tali kekang kuda tersebut namun apa daya kuda tersebut terus meronta menjauh dan sialnya pasukan prajurit semakin terlihat jelas di mata Yesung. Dengan terpaksa ia segera memasuki hutan tersebut tanpa kuda putih itu. Tanpa diketahuinya, jika hutan yang ia masuki adalah "The Forbidden Forest" atau lebih dikenal dengan kata "Hutan Terlarang" dimana setiap makhluk yang memasukinya takkan bisa keluar lagi, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melewatinya.

Para pasukan prajurit itu terhenti oleh rontaan kuda mereka juga, seolah binatang yang mereka tunggangi tersebut tahu jika mereka takkan selamat apabila memasuki hutan tersebut. Para prajurit dibuat kalang kabut oleh kuda mereka, secara perlahan ketua prajurit disitu meminta untuk mundur dan segera kembali ke istana lalu melaporkan apa yang terjadi.

Sementara itu didalam hutan, Yesung merasa jika kepalanya begitu pusing. Sekelilingnya tampak berputar dan buram. Suar-suara asing dan aneh yang terus ia dengar, serta ranting-rantingnya pohon yang terlihat seperti memanjang dengan sendirinya dan mencoba meraihnya. Yesung tak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan, ia hanya mencoba sekuatnya terus berjalan semakin ke dalam hutan sampai ia merasa kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi dan Yesung pun terjatuh, ia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di istana sendiri bisa kita lihat jika Victoria tengah murka, ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di sebuah ruangan yang seperti ballroom hanya saja ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut seperti ada lekukan untuk membakar kayu dalam kata lain untuk perapian.

"Bagaimana bisa gadis polos seperti itu..." ujar Victoria dengan suara marahnya yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga, masih dengan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. "membodohi saudaraku...?" jerit Victoria akhirnya dengan pandangan mata marah tertuju pada Changmin. Sejenak Victoria menetralkan pernafasannya, "dan hanya bersenjatakan paku..." desis Victoria kemudian. "jika dia punya pedang..." jeda, "maka dia bisa merebut kerajaanku..." lanjut Victoria dengan nada tak senang pada Changmin. "aku hanya memerintahkanmu untuk membawakanku putri raja itu... dan kau malah membiarkannya kabur dari cengkraman tanganmu!" bentak Victoria tak ada habisnya. Sementara Changmin mulai merasa bersalah dan takut jelas terpancar dari kedua matanya serta tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar.

"Mengapa Changmin? Mengapa? Kau sudah bersumpah padaku...!" teriak Victoria seraya menunjuk Changmin dengan kasar. "Kau sudah bersumpah! Sekarang tak ada yang bisa ku percaya! Tak ada, tak ada kesetiaan, tak ada kesetiaan! Tak ada! Tidak juga darimu, Changmin!" jerit Victoria dengan histeris.

"dimana gadis itu?!" tanya Victoria, dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

"dia dikejar sampai hutan kegelapan oleh pasukan prajurit yang ku perintahkan..." jawab Changmin dengan ketakutan.

"dia tak ada gunanya bagiku jika dia berada di hutan kegelapan, Changmin!" jawab Victoria seraya mendekat pada Changmin dan menamparnya dengan keras. Lalu memukul kepalanya, "aku perlu jantungnya Changmin, dan kau mengecewakanku...!" jerit Victoria lagi dengan nada yang begitu murka. "aku tak pernah mengecewakanmu, Changmin!" desis Victoria yang di angguki oleh Changmin, "Jadi, cari seseorang yang tahu betul tentang Hutan Kegelapan. Seseorang yang bisa memburu putri raja itu dalam keadaan hidup padaku!" dan di jawab dengan anggukan juga namun matanya tak bisa berbohong jika Ia takut pada kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di perkampungan kumuh lain. Nampak seorang laki-laki yang baru saja di lempar keluar dari sebuah gedung. Ia terlihat dalam keadaan mabuk, "Kau berhutang uang padaku!" ujar laki-laki lain yang keluar dari gedung yang sama dengan berjalan santai. "kau juga berhutang pada gadis-gadisku yang kau pakai... aku hanya mau uang ku kembali, Siwon!" jerit laki-laki tersebut pada laki-laki yang perlahan beringsut mundur lalu berdiri.

"kau tahu, aku hanya ingin mabuk sebentar disini..." Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Siwon tersebut. "kau akan dapatkan uangmu saat aku ada disini lagi." Racau Siwon seraya terkekeh, tak peduli banyaknya mata lain yang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Siwon mulai menyerang lelaki di depannya, sayangnya ia dalam keadaan mabuk hingga Siwon dapat ditumbangkan dengan mudah.

"kau berhutang terlalu banyak, aku ingin uangku!" ujar lelaki tersebut oada Siwon. Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi, lelaki tersebut menghajar Siwon hingga tak sadarkan diri, jelas sekali Siwon kalah ia sedang mabuk dan tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, lalu orang-orang tersebut membiarkan tubuh Siwon tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan kumuh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon rasa ia hampir kehabisan nafas, saat sesuatu memasuki hidung dan mulutnya secara paksa. Dan saat ia sudah tak kuat, tubuhnya diangkat oleh dua prajurit kerajaan. "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Siwon dengan malas. "apa kalian tak lihat aku sedang mandi?" tanyanya lagi dengan kacau, well, ia dimasukkan kedalam kubangan air yang ada di dekat sana, mungkin itu cara mereka untuk membangunkannya. Siwon semakin kesal saat para prajurit yang berjumlah 8 orang tersebut tak menjawab pertanyaan dan malah menyeretnya seenak hati, membuat Siwon tercengan karena ia dibawa ke Istana Kerajaan.

Di dalam ruangan yang sama, Changmin tengah membisikkan sesuatu pada Victoria.

"Percayalah padaku, Vict. Orang ini adalah orang yang tepat!" setelah membisikkan kata tersebut, pintu berdaun ganda tersebut terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampilkan Siwon yang tengah di kawal oleh 2 orang prajurit di belakangnya, yang membuat Siwon tak suka adalah mereka terus mendorongnya untuk berjalan. Saat sampai dihadapan Victoria, ia membereskan bajunya dengan enggan.

"kudengar dari Changmin jika kau adalah seorang duda dan seorang pembauk? Juga satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mampu menjelajahi Hutan Terlarang." Tanya Victoria dengan memandang dingin Siwon.

"Ya" jawab Siwon dengan enggan.

"Salah satu tawananku kabur kesana..." lanjut Victoria.

"berarti pria sudah itu mati..." jawab Siwon dengan gampang.

"Dia wanita." Potong Victoria.

"Sudah dipastikan jika wanita itu sudah mati." Ralat Siwon kemudian seraya menggaruk dagunya.

Victoria melemparkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang berada di sampingnya, seperti memastikan suatu hal. "Temukan dia..." kata Victoria pada Siwon dengan nada mutlak. "Bawa dia padaku..." lanjut Victoria.

"Tidak!" jawab Siwon. "Aku pernah kesana satu kali, dan aku tak ingin kesana lagi" lanjut Siwon dengan yakin.

"Kau akan diberi hadiah,..." jeda, "Dengan Layak..." lanjut Victoria.

"apa gunanya emas bagiku?" tanya Siwon. "Jika aku mati dan mataku di patuki burung gagak?" lanjut Siwon seraya memandang Victoria dengan tatapan mencela. "Mengapa gadis itu begitu berharga untukmu?" kali ini Siwon menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"itu bukan urusanmu..." jawab Victoria dengan pandangan mata menerawang.

"akan ku beritahu yang jadi urusanku, terima kasih." Jawab Siwon dengan cepat.

"Kau akan melakukannya untukku, Pemburu!" kali ini Victoria memberikan perintahnya dengan suara yang kencang serta memberikan tekanan pada panggilan yang Ia berikan pada Siwon.

"Dan jika aku menolak...?" tantang Siwon dengan berani. Menghasilkan todongan tombak yang dibawa oleh 4 orang prajurit, mengarahkan tombak tersebut padanya dari depan, belakang, sisi kanan dan kirinya. Crap! Ia terkepung, meski Siwon mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Bunuh saja aku, kumohon padamu..." pinta Siwon dengan nada tenang.

"Buat dia berlutut..." perintah Victoria pada salah satu pengawalnya, seorang pengawal mendorong Siwon dengan paksa dan membuat Siwon berlutut di depan Victoria meski Siwon melakukan penolakan kecil. Setelah Siwon berlutut di depannya masih dengan di pegangi oleh seorang pengawal, "jadi kau berharap agar bisa bersama dengan wanita terkasihmu...?" tanya Victoria pada Siwon dengan nada yang mencemooh. Membuat Siwon semakin berontak membuat Changmin mengarahkan tombaknya pada dada Siwon.

"Jangan membicarakan Istriku, seperti itu..." desis Siwon dengan marah. Yang di tanggapi dengan kekehan keji oleh Victoria.

"Kau merindukannya..." tanya Victoria dengan nada pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Membuat Siwon berhenti berontak namun tatapan mata tajamnya masih terarah pada Victoria. Victoria beranjak turun dari kursi kebesarannya, lalu berbisik. "apa yang akan kau lakukan..." jeda, "untuk melihatnya lagi?" tanya Victoria dalam bisikan yang seperti racun mematikan. Membuat Siwon goyah akan keputusannya, "Kau tahu kekuatanku!" tekan Victoria lagi, "Bawakan aku gadis itu," jeda, "dan akan ku kembalikan istrimu itu..." lanjut Victoria dengan mata berkilat.

"tak ada yang bisa membawanya kembali." Jawab Siwon dengan ragu.

"tapi, aku bisa..." desis Victoria. "Satu nyawa," jeda, "untuk nyawa lainnya..." lanjut Victoria dengan tenang, membuat Changmin menatap kakaknya dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya.

Sejenak Siwon ragu dengan keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil. Tapi Ia telah memutuskan, Ia memutuskan untuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dan TeBeCe~**

:D :D :D udah ah, segitu aja dulu... ini dikebut semalam loh ngetiknya, /setelah hampir 2 bulan laptop mati karena chargernya rusak /maklum laptop udah tua/ yah akhirnya setelah laptop kembali, saya mencoba untuk menulis lagi, dan melanjutkan semua yang terbengkalai.../

Mohon do'anya agar segera menyelesaikan semua tugas yang ada dengan baik, hingga saya bisa menyelesaikan FF yang ada. :D :D

Udah ah, bye-bye...

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Elfira :** yoooo~ ini sudah di lanjut, :D Insya allah, tidak akan terbengkalai. Kemaren-kemaren belum bisa update karna laptopnya sedang di museumkan dulu. Dan ngga ko ngga jadi di discont silakan membaca.

 **Guest1 :** ini sudah di lanjut, nih siwon muncul disini. :D

 **sukayesunguke :** ini sudah di lanjut :D

 **guixiancho34 :** ya itu eon.. ini dah di lanjut.. tuh Siwon nya dah keluar. MinShua? Bisa di pertimbangkan...

 **Dera :** aku terhurrrrraaaaa *eh terharuuuuu mksdnya* sama review kamuuuuu~ /kasihhhh hug sama kiss buat dera/ /plakkkk/ ne, ini saya tetep semangat untuk membuat FF Yesung!Uke. :D :D :D ya allah, ngga di discont ko, buktinya ini di lanjut.

 **Cloudssatya** **:** iyahhh nihh maaf belum ada yewon momentnya, iyahh nih ngga jadi akhirnya di discont.. :D /plakk/

 **Clarissa Kim :** iya ngga di discont ko.

 **MommyLDaddy :** yoooo, kecantikan Yesung memang yang terhebat :D

 **kim rose :** iya remake dari snowwhite.. sudah dilanjut.

 **cassandraelf :** ya, filmnya memang lumayan :D ini sudah di lanjut.

 **kkuru :** ini sudah di lanjut ya..

 **yesungie123 :** sudah dilanjut...


	3. Chapter 3

**_oOo_-_** _ **Part 3**_ **_-_oOo**

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon tahu ini adalah hal ter-stupid yang pernah Ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Well, apa lagi yang bisa Siwon lakukan selain menuruti keinganan mereka. Yeah kalian masih memiliki pendengarannya yang sempurna, well mungkin dalam kasus ini kalian masih memiliki mata yang sehat untuk membaca dengan benar.

Jadi, disinilah Siwon, didepan batas masuk menuju hutan terlarang beserta pengikut Victoria bersama Changmin yang mengikut tepat dibelakangnya jangan lupakan juga senyum kelicikan yang terus Changmin umbar tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon.

"Dia tak akan bisa pergi jauh." Ujar Siwon dengan yakin, membuat para pengawal yang ikut bersamanya menyiagakan senjata mereka sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. "Lakukan seperti apa yang ku perintahkan...!" teriak Siwon pada pengawal yang ada sebelum memasuki hutan tersebut. "Ini sungguh ide buruk...!" gumam Siwon seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan tersebut.

Sementara disisi lain hutan yang lebih dalam, kita bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur-mungkin maksudku, seorang gadis yang tengah pingsan-mulai menggapai kesadarannya kembali. Saat Ia benar-benar membuka mata seketika Ia bangun dan melihat sekitarnya dengan raut waspada takut jika ada hal berbahaya didekatnya. Sadar tak ada ancaman apapun, gadis tersebut-Yesung-segera menjauh dari tempat tersebut, mencoba untuk keluar dari hutan yang memerangkapnya tersebut.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu Siwon yang telah memasuki hutan bagian dalam mencoba mencari petunjuk tentang keberadaan gadis yang tengah dicari mereka. Saat ia tengah melihat-lihat tanah disekitarnya, Siwon bisa melihat bekas jejak kaki yang mengarah lurus ke depan. "Tunggu disini..." kata Siwon pada para pengawal dan Changmin. Siwon mencoba melihat kedepan diantara kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangannya. Namun, Siwon jelas sekali bisa melihat bayang-bayang seseorang berada jauh didepan sana, untungnya atau tidak untungnya, Changmin dan para pengawalnya tak bisa melihat bayang tersebut. Well, membutuhkan mata yang jeli dan terbiasa dalam melihat kedalam kegelapan kabut.

Siwon melangkah dengan cepat, hingga suara langkah kakinya yang bersepatu terdengar. Membuat Yesung yang berada diseberang hutan panik dan segera berlari-beruntung ia tak memakai sepatu hingga suara langkahnya tak terdengar. Siwon merasa jika gadis tersebut mendengar langkah kakinya jadi ia mencoba berjalan dengan pelan, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Changmin tetap mengikutinya dibelakang.

Sialnya, kepanikan Yesung membuat burung-burung liar disana membuat kebisingan dan memudahkan Siwon dalam mencarinya. Dan pada akhirnya Yesung menyerah dan mencoba sembunyi dibawah akar pohon besar yang cukup untuk membuatnya terduduk disana, seraya mengawasi pergerakan seseorang yang entah siapa menurut Yesung tengah mencarinya, namun Yesung yakin itu adalah anak buah suruhan Victoria. Yakin 100%.

Yesung bisa melihat dari celah akar ada seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya. Dan Yesung meringis ngeri saat sadar jika orang yang memburunya ternyata membawa sebuah kapak besar, "Ia terlihat seperti orang yang kejam..." batin Yesung dengan susah payah mencoba menelan ludahnya. Lalu sialnya, orang tersebut malah berputar-putar di pohon yang Yesung jadikan tempat bersembunyi. Dan tanpa Yesung sadari, Siwon menarik kakinya membuat Ia menjerit tertahan.

"Kemarilah..." Ujar Siwon dengan dingin, seraya mencoba membuat Yesung berdiri menghadapnya.

"Tidak..." Jawab Yesung tertahan karena bertatap muka dengan pemburunya. Sejenak mereka terdiam memandangi wajah masing-masing. "Maukah kau menolongku...?" keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh pertanyaan Yesung tersebut. Dengan bergetar Ia memegangi tangan Siwon yang mencengkram lengan bajunya, mencoba memohon belas kasihan dari Siwon. "Ratu ingin membunuhku..." tambah Yesung dengan panik dan suara yang jelas bergetar karena ketakutan.

"aku yakin dia memang sangat ingin membunuhmu..." jawab Siwon dengan acuh.

"Dia ingin mengambil jantungku..." lanjut Yesung tak peduli dengan jawaban Siwon yang terkesan dingin dan tak peduli padanya. "Kumohon, Victoria ingin membunuhku..." mohon Yesung lagi membuat Siwon sedikit luluh.

Saat itu Changmin muncul seraya menyeringai, "Cepat sekali kau menemukannya..." membuat Yesung hendak lari lagi dari cengkraman Siwon namun tertahan oleh tangan Siwon yang tak mengendur sama sekali. "Bagus, huntsman" puji Changmin. "Sekarang, serahkan dia padaku..." lanjut Changmin dengan senyuman liciknya. Membuat Yesung terus memohon dengan pandangannya pada Siwon agar tak menyerahkan dirinya pada Changmin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya" tanya Siwon dengan curiga.

"apa pedulimu?" jawab Changmin disertai senyuman yang menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Kau menginginkan dia... Hei...!" seru Siwon seraya mengacungkan kapaknya pada para pengawal yang maju, saat Changmin memerintahkan mereka tanpa suara. "berikan dulu apa yang telah janjikan padaku..." lanjut Siwon seraya memasang sikap bersiaga.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik..." jawab Changmin dengan datar. "Sekarang, serahkan dia." desis Changmin seraya membuat langkah maju mendekat pada Siwon dan Yesung.

"Dia akan membunuh kita berdua..." ujar Yesung dengan nada putus asa yang jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

"Diamlah..." sahut Siwon pada Yesung.

"Dia akan melakukannya..." ujar Yesung lagi.

"Kubilang diam..." sahut Siwon dengan nada yang dinaikkan. Lalu, memerangkap Yesung didepannya dan mengarahkan kapak yang dipegangnya pada leher Yesung. "akan kutepati janjiku jika Ratu juga menepati janjinya." Desis Siwon yang jelas-jelas mengancam Changmin. "Dimana istriku...?" lanjut Siwon dengan berteriak pada Changmin.

"dia akan mengkhianatimu..." itu yang Yesung lontarkan pada Siwon.

"Victoria memiliki banyak kekuatan," ujar Changmin dengan nada arogan. "Dia bisa merenggut kehidupan ataupun memperpanjangnya. Tapi dia tak bisa membawa istrimu kembali dari kematian, dasar bodoh...!" lanjut Changmin dengan nada yang jelas sekali mencemooh.

"aku ingin istriku kembali...!" teriak Siwon dengan murka dan melayangkan pukulan pada dada Changmin dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Yesung. Membuat para pengawal menyerang Siwon secara bersamaan dan Yesung kabur dengan mudahnya.

Lalu pertarungan pun tak terelakkan. Siwon sedikit kewalahan melawan 3 orang sekaligus namun jangan panggil dia Siwon jika tak bisa mengalahkan 3 pengawal sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan. Sebelumnya Siwon sempat menusukkan kapaknya pada perut bagian bawah Changmin, sayangnya Changmin memakai baju baja jadi dengan cepat Changmin mencabut kapak tersebut dan memukul rahang bawah Siwon, membuat Siwon tersungkur. Dan saat itu Changmin melihat Yesung tengah berlari menjauh, Changmin yang lengah tak menyadari jika Siwon telah berdiri lalu memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat yang Siwon bawa dan menendangnya hingga Changmin tersungkur kedalam kubangan tanah hitam yang begitu pekat. Siwon tahu apa tanah itu, tanah itu akan membuat saraf manusia melemah dan membuat manusia berhalusinasi jika terhirup jadi dengan cepat Siwon menutup hidungnya dengan kain dari baju dilehernya. Namun Changmin yang tak tahu apa itu, menghirupnya tanpa sengaja dan langsung merasakan jika sekelilingnya dipenuhi dengan kabut dan tangannya yang terlihat oleh matanya, menjadi seperti jelly yang mencair. Well, halusinasi yang begitu kuat dan membuat Changmin tak bisa bergerak untuk berdiri. Namun, sudut matanya menangkap bayangan Siwon yang menjauh.

"aku akan menemukanmu..." teriak Changmin dengan murka.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Siwon terus berusaha mengejar langkah Yesung yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Yesung sendiri tengah berlari dengan panik seraya sesekali melihat kebelakang, takut jika salah satu dari mereka berhasil mengejarnya. Tanpa Yesung sadari jika Siwon berada selangkah dibelakangnya dan menarik tangannya lalu membekap mulutnya.

"tenang, oke?" ujar Siwon mencoba membuat Yesung yang akan menjerit untuk diam. "Tenanglah, oke?" ulang Siwon, Saat Yesung mengangguk, Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Yesung dan mencoba melihat sekitar namun saat akan melihat pada Yesung yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tamparan dan Yesung yang sudah memegang salah satu belatinya seraya melangkah mundur.

"hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" ujar Siwon seraya memegangi pipinya. "siapa kau? Dan kenapa Ratu ingin membunuhmu?" lanjut Siwon dengan pertanyaan lain dan sudah tak peduli dengan tamparan yang Yesung berikan dipipinya.

"Dia ingin semua orang mati! Termasuk kita!" jawab Yesung dengan menggertakkan giginya geram, tak lupa sikap bersiaga yang Ia berikan pada Siwon.

"lalu, mengapa kau begitu berharga?" Siwon bertanya pertanyaan lain.

"kau seharusnya tahu, karna kaulah yang memburuku, huntsman." Jawab Yesung dengan kesinisan yang jelas.

Siwon tak mengucapkan apa-apa kali ini, namun Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam bajunya tepatnya kearah dadanya dan melihat apa yang Ia duga, dan benar saja tangan kanannya berlumuran darah dari dadanya. Ia lupa jika tadi Changmin sempat melayangkan pukulannya menggunakan pedang pada Dada Siwon. "Lupakan saja," ujar Siwon seraya mengambil kapaknya yang terjatuh dan berjalan kearah kiri, menjauh dari Yesung. "Seharusnya aku tak ikut urusan Ratu." Gumam Siwon lagi. "apa yang kudapat sekarang, dasar bodoh..." Siwon hanya bisa memaki dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"mau pergi kemana kau...?" tanya Yesung dengan nada penuh harap saat Siwon beberapa langkah jauh didepannya.

Siwon melihat kearah Yesung yang berada dibelakangnya lalu melihat sekelilingnya, "menjauh darimu, kau adalah masalah besar. Dan itu benar" ujar Siwon penuh dengan penekanan. Namun Yesung berlari mendekat kearah Siwon.

"kita harus pergi ke kastil tuan Cho, disana ada pasukan..." ujar Yesung pada Siwon.

"Oh, pasukan tuan Cho?" tanya Siwon dengan nada enggan seraya berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa helai daun yang ia tahu bisa dijadikan obat lalu meremasnya, "Sekumpulan petani dan pemerah susu dengan garpu rumput." Lanjut Siwon kali ini dengan nada yang mencemooh, tetapi masih meremas daun obat tersebut dan berdiri meludahi sedikit daun yang ada ditangannya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju yang Siwon kenakan. Dan menempelkan daun remasan tersebut pada luka didadanya secara perlahan meski sesekali meringis.

"itu sebabnya kau disini kan?" tanya Yesung lagi dengan penuh harap. Namun Siwon hanya mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan setelah selesai dengan obatnya sendiri, "jika kau kembali tanpaku, kau akan mati..." lanjut Yesung memberikan pernyataan yang tepat. "Dan jika kau meninggalkan aku, aku akan mati." Ujar Yesung lagi, membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung cukup lama. Lalu, berjalan mendekat pada Yesung.

"aku harus bertanya, berapa banyak imbalan yang akan ku dapatkan?" ujar Siwon akhirnya dengan main-main.

"kau ingin berapa banyak?" tanya Yesung dengan serius dan mata yang memancarkan penuh harapan jika Siwon mau bekerja sama dengannya.

"Setidaknya, 30 keping em..."

"100..." potong Yesung dengan cepat, membuat Siwon memberinya tatapan tak yakin. "aku akan memberikan 100 keping emas. Tolonglah aku..." ujar Yesung dengan penuh permohonan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya..." tanya Siwon seraya melangkah maju kedepan Yesung lebih cepat membuat Yesung mundur beberapa langkah.

"kau seharusnya bertanya pada Ratu..." jawab Yesung dengan cepat. Mereka berdiri berhadapan begitu dekat, Siwon yang memberikan pandangan penuh penilaian sementara Yesung memberikan pandangan memohonnya pada Siwon.

"aku tak mempercayaimu..." ujar Siwon dengan keras kepala namun matanya tak lepas dari onyx yang menatapnya balik.

"aku sudah bersumpah..." jawab Yesung dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"aku tetap tak mempercayaimu..." Siwon dengan suara yang sedikit melunak. "tapi kita memiliki kesepakatan." Lanjut Siwon dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Yesung. Tentu saja Yesung menyambut dengan lega jabatan tangan tersebut. Namun Siwon masih saja memberikan pandangan spekulatifnya pada Yesung, "serahkan itu sebelum jarimu putus..." ujar Siwon seraya merebut belati miliknya yang diambil oleh Yesung tadi setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Dan meneruskan perjalanan kali ini diikuti Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meanwhile at Cho Castle**_ _._

Seorang lelaki tua tengah bercerita ditengah kerumunan orang-orang, wajah tuanya menampakkan gurat kesedihan yang amat dalam.

"Ratu membunuh puteraku Jonghyun, dengan telapak tangannya." Ujar lelaki tua tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk sedih. "lalu dia mencabut pedang yang ditusukkan Jonghyun ke perutnya, namun tak ada darah sama sekali." Lanjut lelaki tua tersebut. "Dia tak bisa dibunuh..." lelaki tua tersebut memberikan pernyataan yang terdengar mengerikan bagi orang-orang disana namun pandangan mata lelaki tua itu masih bersinar dengan harapan. "Namun, ada satu hal lagi... Putri Yesung masih hidup dan dikurung disana." Tutup lelaki tua tersebut mengakhiri ceritanya dihadapan tuan Cho.

"dimana putraku?" tanya tuan Cho pada orang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun sedang melakukan hal biasa di perbatasan hutan..." jawab Seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain kastil Cho, kita bisa melihat serombongan pengawal kerajaan yang tengah mengawal sebuah kereta yang menyediakan pangan untuk Ratu. Namun, semua pengawal tersebut tak menyadari jika kereta mereka diincar, seseorang melesatkan busur panahnya yang berapi kearah tanah yang akan dilewati para prajurit tersebut. Dan meledaklah tanah itu, membuat prajurit yang menunggangi kuda kalang kabut karena tiba-tiba dihadang dengan jebakan api seperti itu. Bersamaan dengan keributan yang terjadi, orang-orang yang menunggu prajurit tersebut lewat mulai bermunculan dari balik pohon dan menyerang prajurit yang tak seberapa itu. Mereka berhasil mengambil alih kereta panganan tersebut. Lalu pemuda tampan yang memimpin penyerangan tersebut memerintahkan yang lain agar kereta segera dibawa ke kastil Cho.

Sesampainya rombongan tersebut di kastil Cho, pemuda yang memimpin pasukan tersebut menghentikan laju kudanya karena sang ayah berada di depannya.

"Kita memiliki kabar tentang tuan puteri, Kyuhyun-ah..." ujar tuan Cho kepada pemuda tampan yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu, membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya penuh dengan antisipasi. "Victoria memenjarakannya selama ini..." lanjut tuan Cho.

"Puteri masih hidup...?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Puteri Yesung kabur dari istana dan lari menuju hutan terlarang..." kini pertanyaan Kyuhyun dijawab oleh lelaki tua yang bercerita tadi.

Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, dan matanya yang tiba-tiba berair menunjukkan jika Ia merindukannya-merindukan Yesung. "aku akan mengejarnya..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh semangat.

"kita tak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau tidak..." sahut tuan Cho yang jelas-jelas diabaikan Kyuhyun yang kini malah mengeratkan pegangannya di tali kekang kudanya untuk berputar arah. "Kyuhyun...!" teriak tuan Cho saat Kyuhyun akan melewati gerbang, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ayahnya.

"apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan enggan.

Tuan Cho melangkah maju, dan berhenti tepat didepan kuda yang ditunggangi Kyuhyun. "Jika kau pergi dari kastil ini, itu berarti kau tak menaati perintahku..." ujar tuan Cho dengan nada geram yang berusaha Ia tahan. "hanya kita yang tersisa, apa kau tak paham?" tanya tuan Cho lagi dengan mata yang berair. "aku tak bisa kehilangan pasukanku lagi," bujuk tuan Cho pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"dan aku tak bisa kehilangan putraku, satu-satunya...!" lanjut tuan Cho dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan permohonan pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tak tahu keadaan hutan terlarang."

"maka akan kucari orang yang mengetahuinya." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi dengan kukuh. "aku tak akan meninggalkan Puteri Yesung untuk kedua kalinya..." lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mencemooh pada tuan Cho dan segera memutar haluan kuda yang ditungganginya dan keluar dari kastil tersebut, terus memacu kudanya agar bisa segera menemukan Yesung. Tak menyadari jika ayahnya merasakan sakit atas perkataannya, dan membuat ayahnya merasa begitu bersalah pada Puteri Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam hutan, Yesung masih mengikuti Siwon dengan diam. Yesung melihat kesekitar hutan tersebut dengan pandangan was-was. Saat ia melewati sebuah batang pohon yang menghalangi jalan, Yesung melihat begitu banyak ular yang ada di batang tersebut, dan Yesung menjerit ketakutan. Membuat Siwon yang berjalan didepannya kembali mundur dan mematahkan batang tersebut dengan kapaknya.

"hutan ini mendapatkan kekuatan dari kelemahanmu..." ujar Siwon yang mengerti jika Yesung berhalusinasi melihat begitu banyak ular. Setelah memperingati Yesung, Siwon berjalan kembali beberapa langkah dan mengambil botol minum yang Ia simpan dipinggang lalu meminum beberapa teguk sekedar menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Semua itu tak luput dari pandangan Yesung.

"jadi kau minum-minum untuk menghapus kepedihanmu..." komentar Yesung dengan lirih, membuat Siwon melirik kebelakang tepatnya kearah Yesung. "atau rasa bersalahmu...?" lanjut Yesung.

"apa pedulimu jika aku minum?" tanya balik Siwon, seraya menutup botol minumnya dan menyimpan kembali di pinggangnya.

"kurasa kepedihan pria itu perlu..." ujar Yesung dengan menundukkan kepalanya seraya bergerak gelisah karena bajunya yang begitu panjang.

"apa yang diketahui gadis sepertimu tentang kepedihan...?" ujar Siwon dengan meremehkan, dan melihat Yesung secara keseluruhan.

Namun, hening yang didapatkan Siwon. Hingga Siwon melangkah cepat kearah Yesung membuat Yesung sedikit waspada di tempatnya dan semakin heran serta menahan nafasnya saat Siwon membungkuk didepannya meraih untaian baju panjangnya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung dengan ragu, namun Siwon tak menjawabnya dan malah mengulurkan kapaknya pada bagian baju Yesung sejajar lutut Yesung dan memotong baju tersebut pada bagian itu.

"Jangan terlalu senang dengan dirimu sendiri..." komentar Siwon dengan dingin. "tetap berjalan dekat denganku..." lanjut Siwon seraya meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju keluar hutan.

Yesung kini berjalan dengan leluasa karena bajunya hanya sebatas lutut dan untungnya Ia memakai celana panjang juga didalamnya. Yesung akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Siwon dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di pedesaan kumuh, Changmin tengah mengumpulkan beberapa pria penjudi meski hujan turun dengan deras.

"apa kalian tahu hutan kegelapan...?" tanya Changmin dengan dingin pada sekumpulan pria berwajah sangar serta berjubah hitam didepannya. Mereka semua menggangguk atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Changmin. "berkemas dan bersiaplah..." perintah Changmin pada mereka. "Kalian dibayar 50 keping emas." Lanjut Changmin dan membalikkan badannya, Ia juga akan bersiap..

.

.

.

.

.

"apa tak masalah bagimu melayani wanita itu?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon yang berada selangkah didepannya.

"Siapa? Ratu?" tanya Siwon seraya melompat melewati turunan dalam, lalu membalikkan badannya dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Yesung menuruni tanah tersebut, yang diterima Yesung dengan sedikit canggung. "aku tak melayani siapapun..." lanjut Siwon setelah Yesung turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Terutama wanita tua itu dan semua orang di kerajaan. Terkutuklah mereka semua..." Umpat Siwon dengan dingin.

"Raja dan ratunya yang sejati, mereka tak terkutuk..." sela Yesung.

"Raja...?" tanya Siwon masih dengan nada sinisnya. "Dialah yang membuat iblis itu masuk kemari..." lanjut Siwon seraya melompat melewati bangkai seekor rusa yang membusuk. "Itu kesalahannya hingga kerajaan ini terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang Ratu itu ciptakan..." ujar Siwon lagi. Dan lagi Siwon membantu Yesung untuk melompati itu dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"itu bagimu? Kau tak tahu apapun..." ujar Yesung lagi dan segera menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan malah berbincang disana saling berhadapan berbataskan bangkai seekor rusa.

"Lalu, apa kau lebih tahu?" tanya balik Siwon dengan nada sarkasnya. "Gadis sepertimu peduli apa tentang raja, kau tak cukup tua untuk mengingat sang raja?" lanjut Siwon tanpa mempedulikan pandangan terluka yang Yesung berikan padanya. "Daratan sekarat! Alampun mati!" ujar Siwon lagi seraya memberikan pandangan pada sekeliling hutan. "Ini adalah warisan dari Rajamu yang berharga..." Siwon mengatakannya seraya menunjuk bangkai seekor rusa.

Dan saat itulah Yesung sadar bahwa yang akan Ia lompati bukanlah retakan tanah seperti tadi tapi bangkai seekor rusa yang dihinggapi begitu banyak kupu-kupu hitam. Membuat matanya memancarkan kengerian yang jelas tergambar akan rusaknya daratan serta alam kerajaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Changmin dan pasukan pria dari desa kumuh sedang menunggunggai kuda menuju perbatasan keluar dari hutan terlarang. Namun didepan gerbang, seorang pemuda tampan menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda itu memegang panahnya didepan.

"Kau perlu pemanah?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan lantang pada Changmin, saat Changmin dan rombongannya berhenti 5 meter didepannya.

"aku sudah punya pemanah," jawab Changmin. "Bunuh dia!" perintah Changmin pada salah satu pemanah yang dibawanya.

Pemanah itu menggangguk dan melesatkan busur panahnya pada pemuda itu namun pemuda itu berhasil menangkisnya, dan dengan geram pemuda itu mengambil busur yang dimilikinya lalu memanahkan sekali busur itu pada pemanah tadi yang langsung jatuh terkapar dari atas kudanya dengan 3 panah yang menancap dengan teratur dari dadanya menuju perut. Membuat Changmin tak bisa berkedip.

"Kubilang, apa kau perlu pemanah?" tanya pemuda itu dengan berteriak marah dan menggertakkan giginya. Dan itu membuat Changmin menyeringai dengan puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **And TeBeCe, Guys~~~**

Sorry, my eyes can't hold it anymore... it had been the longest chapter, :D

See U and Thanks a Lot for supporting me with all of your reviews. Loves all of u a lot. :D /kasih kiss sama hug satu-satu buat para readers/

Oh iyaaa~ Sekedar pemberitahuan jika **BBF** Chapter 9 masih dalam proses pengerjaan, /sulit untuk menulis saat sedang Wirter Block/.

Dan tolong jangan panggil saya author, saya jadi merasa tua T.T /pdhal iya udh tua/ saya Line 96, jadi yang Line 96 mari kita jadi Chingu? /apahsihh inihh, gajehh/ yang lebih tua bisa panggil nama ^^ yang lebih muda bisa panggil aku, eonni? Atau kaka? Atau Noona? /kalau ada :D/

 **Balasan Review, chapter 2 :**

 **123** **:** sudah dilanjut... ^^ terima kasih sudah RnR

 **cc :** mueheheheh.. akan slalu ada TBC everywhere /plakk/ trima kasih sudah RnR

 **Sukayesunguke :** iya~ya~ akhirnya update juga, saya juga terharu /ehh woyy/ /plakk/ T.T istri Siwon ya? Saya juga belum sempet kepikiran siapa yang jadi istrinya, tapi rncananya bakalan OC saja ^^ trimakasih sudah RnR.

 **jia :** sudah ^^ tapi dia menduda, durreeen :D /plakk/ trimakasih sudah RnR.

 **Guest :** karena akan ada slalu TeBeCe di crita berchapter.. :D /plakk/ ini sudah dilanjut ^^ dan untuk BBF sedang proses pengetikan.

 **cloudssatya :** benar juga, masih ada Yesung yang seger and lebih muda, errrr /plakk/ :D oke, oke, ide di tampung. Terimaksih sudah RnR serta idenya. ^^

 **MommyLDaddy :** nggapapa ^^ trimakasih. Wahh, padahal Snow White ini cerita yang paling panjang perchapternya yang pernah saya tulis karena slalu diatas 2000words, apalagi chapter 3 ini yang hampir 3000words. Trimakasih sudah RnR. ^^

 **Dera :** ini sudah dilanjut ^^

maaf membuat reader-deul semua menunggu lama.

 **See U Next Time~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**oOo_-_Part 4_-_oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yesung tengah berjalan mengikuti Siwon di depannya yang terus meminum bir di botolnya sambil berjalan. Namun, tiba-tiba Siwon berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu..." ujar Siwon dengan malas, lalu mengulurkan sebuah belati pada Yesung yang diterimanya dengan ragu. "yang mana kakimu yang kuat...?" tanya Siwon lagi. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, tiba-tiba Siwon maju dan membuat Yesung otomatis mempertahankan dirinya dengan membuat kaki kanannya dibelakang sebagai pertahanan agar dirinya tak terjatuh kebelakang.

"jika seseorang mendekatimu, angkat tanganmu..." ujar Siwon lagi seraya menarik tangan kiri Yesung agar terlipat seperti membuat tameng pertahanan, "kau harus menahannya dan gunakan kekuatan mereka..." lanjut Siwon seraya memperagakannya bagaimana Yesung harus melakukannya. "karena kau kecil, tunggulah sampai mereka benar-benar dekat denganmu..." lalu Siwon menarik tangan kanan Yesung yang memegang belati ke dadanya, "Tusukkan belatinya ke jantung mereka, tekan hingga pangkal belatinya... kau paham? Dan jangan ragu-ragu dalam melakukannya, lihatlah mata mereka dan jangan kau tarik belatinya sampai mereka mati." Pungkas Siwon seraya melanjutkan perjalanan. Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk dengan enggan pada apa yang di ujarkan Siwon padanya.

"aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya..." lirih Yesung seraya mengikuti Siwon yang terhenti sejenak karena mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"kau mungkin saja tak memiliki pilihan saat melakukannya" balas Siwon dengan cepat dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk segera keluar dari hutan terlarang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, dimana rombongan Changmin yang berhasil memasuki hutan terlarang dengan menunggangi kuda, terus bergerak secara perlahan seraya memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Salah seorang dalam rombongan itu, menyentuh ranting pohon kering yang terjangkau oleh tangannya, "kita mendapatkan jejak mereka..." kata orang tersebut, membuat mata Kyuhyun berkilat karena bahagia Ia bisa bertemu dengan putri sebentar lagi.

"ayo cepat temukan mereka!" perintah Changmin pada rombongan tersebut, dan rombongan itu pun memacu kuda mereka dengan cepat.

Sementara itu di istana, sang ratu dengan kekuatan yang tersisa tengah berdiri di halaman istana yang kini tak seindah dulu, karena pepohonan mati dan hitam seperti terbakar. Ratu memetik sebuah bungan putih yang tumbuh dengan indah disebuah ranting yang kering, ia menggenggam bunga itu dan dengan kekuatannya bunga tersebut hancur lebur menjadi debu hitam. Sorot mata sang ratu menyiratkan keamarahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi hutan terlarang, Yesung dan Siwon sampai disebuah area pinggiran yang terlihat begitu berantakan.

"apa kita sudah sampai di ujung hutan?" tanya Yesung dengan tak percaya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon. Saat Yesung akan berjalan maju Siwon menahannya, entah mengapa Siwon memiliki firasat buruk soal ini.

"apa ini semua?" tanya Yesung melihat sekitarnya hanya tulang belulang serta bekas bagian kendaraan seperti roda yang tersisa berserakan di tempat itu. Yesung dan Siwon berjalan ke tengah jembatan, mencoba memastikan keadaan sekitar. Saat melewati sebuah pohon yang tumbang, mereka tak sadar bahwa itu bukanlah pohon. Makhluk itu tiba-tiba menggeram dan bangun menyerang Yesung.

"Itu troll..." Siwon menarik Yesung agar menjauh dari makhluk bernama troll tersebut, sayangnya Siwon kurang cepat sehingga mereka berdua terlempar dengan jarak yang cukup jauh kebawah jembatan kering. Troll itu mengamuk dan mengincar Yesung, beruntung Siwon segera menghampiri Yesung dan mengajaknya berlari. Mereka bersembunyi disebuah batang pohon besar, namun troll itu menghancurkan batang pohon tersebut.

"larilah..." teriak Siwon pada Yesung seraya dirinya sendiri menghampiri troll tersebut dengan sebuah pedang. Siwon mencoba melawan makhluk tersebut, tapi makhluk tersebut berhasil melemparnya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Troll tersebut mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin memukuli Siwon namun Yesung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berteriak pada makhluk itu sehingga menghentikan entah apapun niat yang akan dilakukan makhluk tersebut pada Siwon yang tak sadarkan diri. Makhluk itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung dan menggeram tak terima sehingga Yesung terjatuh karena kaget.

Tapi makluk itu hanya diam setelah itu, memperhatikan Yesung dengan seksama, dibalas oleh Yesung dengan tatapan yang lembut seraya dirinya berdiri. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Yesung makhluk tersebut menundukkan pandangannya dan berbalik pergi. Semua hal itu terjadi tepat di depan mata Siwon yang telah sadarkan diri meski rasa pusing masih menghinggapi kepalanya. Yesung memperhatikan dengan senyuman terkembang di bibir manisnya saat Troll itu berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"aku menyuruhmu untuk lari..." erang Siwon terengah seraya berdiri.

"dan jika aku melakukannya, kau akan mati Siwon." Jawab Yesung masih memperhatikan Troll itu yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari mereka. Dan Siwon hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan menyerah pada Yesung saat mendengar jawaban gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Siwon meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Mereka berjalan melewati semak belukar kering setinggi tubuh mereka dengan pijakan yang becek karena terendam air, Siwon memimpin perjalanan mereka. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka sepakat untuk saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

Saat berada di ujung semak belukar itu, mereka berdua di sambut oleh beberapa perahu yang berisi wanita dengan menggunakan tutup kepala yang hanya memperlihatkan mata mereka. Si wanita yang berada di perahu paling depan memegang senjata, tidak, semua wanita itu memegang senjata tepatnya alat panah tapi si wanita yang paling depan dalam posisi siaga karena senjatanya teracung kearah Yesung dan Siwon.

"Hanya iblis atau roh jahat yang keluar dari Hutan Kegelapan, yang manakah kalian?" tanya si wanita yang dalam posisi siaga itu dengan suara yang mengintimidasi.

"kami kabur dari Sang Ratu..." jawab Siwon dengan tenang.

"kami tak bermaksud menyakitimu..." sambung Yesung berusaha membujuk para wanita itu agar tak menyerang mereka.

Pada akhirnya wanita itu mengajak Siwon dan Yesung untuk naik perahu mereka karena tepat ujung dari semak belukar yang Siwon dan Yesung lewati adalah sebuah danau, jadi mereka berdua naik ke perahu itu dan ikut ke pemukiman dimana para wanita itu tinggal. Dari kejauhan Yesung dan Siwon bisa melihat perumahan yang dibangun diatas danau tersebut, mungkin seperti rumah apung.

Yesung terus mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh orang yang tinggal disana, dan sejauh mata memandang Yesung hanya melihat jika kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita dan tak ada laki-laki satu pun. Semua orang berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka di tambah dengan 2 orang penumpang (read : Yesung dan Siwon).

"dimana para pria?" tanya Siwon menyuarakan rasa penasaran Yesung.

"mereka pergi..." jawab si wanita yang seperti ketua dari perkumpulan tersebut.

Yesung melihat dengan heran semuanya, saat mereka sampai di pinggiran untuk naik ke pemukiman, seorang anak perempuan menjulurkan tangan mungilnya pada Yesung yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yesung disertai senyuman lembut.

Semua orang kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing, ada yang menjemur pakaian, menjemur ikan hasil tangkapan hari itu, dan Siwon sedang menerima pengobatan di dadanya dari ketua kelompok itu, dengan menahan sakit di dadanya Siwon membiarkan wanita itu mengurus luka di dadanya. Meski sesekali Siwon meringis saat rasa sakit itu tak bisa ditahannya.

"kau tak punya minuman keras?" tanya Siwon kepada wanita itu yang mendapatkan tatapan datar sebagai jawaban Siwon.

"kau berkelana begitu jauh, dan membawa beban yang sangat berat." Kata wanita itu.

"aku pernah punya pekerjaan yang lebih buruk." Jawab Siwon. "lagipula, dia tak seberat itu" sambung Siwon seraya memperhatikan Yesung yang tengah bermain dengan anak kecil yang tadi menyambutnya.

"kau tak tahu siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu pada Siwon dengan senyuman misterius.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon balik yang dibalas dengan dengusan tak percaya oleh wanita itu, membuat Siwon kembali memperhatikan Yesung dengan kerutan penasaran di wajahnya. "mengapa? Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon lagi entah pada siapa mungkin lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"mungkin bonekanya perlu baju yang lebih bagus." Celoteh anak kecil itu pada Yesung.

"bonekamu bagus." Jawab Yesung seraya membantu anak itu merapihkan baju yang di pakaikan pada boneka itu. "wajahnya cantik." Membuat anak itu tersenyum dengan cantiknya pada Yesung.

Pada saat mereka tengah berbincang, Siwon menghampiri mereka dengan perlahan. "Ibumu ingin bertemu denganmu..." kata Siwon pada anak kecil itu, membuat anak itu berdiri dengan segera dan setelah Yesung memberikan kembali bonekanya, anak itu segera berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Yesung terus memperhatikan Siwon yang sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi menunggu anak kecil itu cukup jauh untuk tak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"mengapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Siwon saat sudah yakin jika tak ada siapapun di dekat mereka. Nada bicaranya jelas, Siwon merasa di bohongi. "karena kau pikir ini tugas yang mudah?" lanjut Siwon dengan sarkasme yang tak bisa di tahannya. "kau benar." Tutup Siwon dengan nada terserah.

"karena aku tak mempercayaimu," jawab Yesung dengan suara lirih dan pandangan mata yang Ia alihkan kearah manapun selain Siwon. "maafkan aku." Lanjut Yesung dengan memandang Siwon sekilas yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan tak percaya oleh Siwon. Yesung berdiri namun Siwon segera berjalan pergi dari tempat itu, menyisakan Yesung yang menatap punggung Siwon dengan tatapan menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya saat semua wanita di pemukiman itu mencoba untuk terlelap, si ketua wanita pun tengah memberikan lullaby pada anak perempuannya agar alam mimpi segera datang. Yesung yang ikut tinggal di rumah si ketua wanita pun ikut memandangi anak kecil itu seraya menggenggam tangan kecilnya.

"luka ini melindungi kami," tiba-tiba wanita itu berbicara dengan suara pelan agar anaknya tak terbangun kembali, membuat Yesung segera beralih menatapnya, seolah siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan di ceritakan wanita itu. "tanpa kecantikan, kami tak berguna bagi sang Ratu." Lanjutnya, membuat mata Yesung membola karena kaget saat sang Ratu disebut. "ini adalah pengorbanan yang kami buat, supaya kami bisa membesarkan anak-anak kami dalam kedamaian. Sementara Ayah mereka pergi berperang." Perkataan wanita ini membuat mata Yesung berair, seolah ikut merasakan penderitaan mereka. "dan kau..." jeda wanita itu, "pengorbananmu akan segera datang..." membuat Yesung tak sanggup memikirkan hal lain lagi. "kau harus beristirahat..." perintah wanita itu dengan senyuman seraya menutup obrolan mereka sebelumnya dan segera keluar dari kamar yang ditempati anaknya dengan Yesung.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, segera beranjak pergi keluar. Siwon berniat pergi dari pemukiman ini, Ia memasuki kembali semak belukar itu membuat si wanita yang melihatnya mengikuti Siwon masuk ke dalam semak itu.

"mengapa kau meninggalkannya, saat tahu kebenarannya?" tanya wanita itu pada Siwon.

"Ya, aku tahu yang sebenarnya," jawab Siwon. "itu sebabnya dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dariku. Segala yang kukasihi selalu di renggut dariku. Tapi tidak kali ini." Sambung Siwon dengan emosi dan segera membalikkan badannya berniat untuk segera pergi dari sana. "dia lebih aman bersamamu." Tutup Siwon seraya berjalan menjauh, yang hanya menghasilkan tatapan tak percaya seperti kecewa dari wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, saat semua wanita terlelap. Tiba-tiba ada anak panah berapi yang di arahkan kearah pemukiman tersebut. Membuat Yesung yang tengah tertidur, bangun dengan terkejut. "Lily! Lily! Bangunlah." Teriak Yesung pada anak kecil di sampingnya, membuat anak itu segera bangun dan berlari bersama Yesung. "Cepatlah!" teriak Yesung frustasi. Dan mereka berdua segera keluar dari rumah.

"larilah kalian semua... sejauh mungkin." Teriak Changmin, beserta rombongannya. Ternyata mereka berhasil menyusul Yesung dan Siwon sampai ke pemukiman itu. Semua orang lari kalang kabut, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sehingga pemukiman mereka yang tenang bisa di serang. "temukian dia..." perintah Changmin pada rombongannya, Kyuhyun yang menjadi bagian dari rombongan itu tak menyiakan kesempatannya untuk segera mencari Yesung.

Semua rumah terbakar, tak ada yang tak terbakar tinggal menunggu rumah-rumah itu hangus di lalap sang api. "segera ke perahu! Semuanya naik ke perahu, sekarang!" teriak si Ketua Wanita pemukiman tersebut yang di turuti oleh mereka semua yang mendengar. "Lily!" panggil si ketua wanita saat melihat Yesung berhasil membawa keluar anaknya dari rumah, dia segera menggendong Lily dan menggiring Yesung menuju perahu, saat itulah salah satu anak buah Changmin melihat Yesung dan bermaksud mengejarnya dengan kuda tunggangannya namun sebuah anak panah melesat tepat ke dadanya. Pelakunya? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun.

Yesung melihat laki-laki yang menyelematkannya, namun segera berlari bersama si ketua wanita menuju perahu. Saat Kyuhyun bermaksud mengejar Yesung, jalannya terhalangi oleh reruntuhan rumah yang berapi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi Yesung yang menjauh dengan mata berlinang, Kyuhyun tak sadar jika Ia sangat merindukan Yesung. Saat tengah memandangi Yesung yang berlari menjauh, salah satu anak buah Changmin menyerangnya dengan pedang, namun Kyuhyun terus menghindar hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan anak panahnya dan lawannya pun tewas seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kejauhan, Siwon yang tengah berjalan mencoba kembali ke desanya. Dengan terpaksa Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar jeritan dan teriakan dari pemukiman di belakangnya. Saat itulah Siwon mengumpat dengan keras atas apa yang di lihatnya, api membumbung tinggi serta jeritan yang tak bisa di pungkiri memang berasal dari pemukiman yang baru saja di tinggalkannya. Dengan napas terengah serta keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, Siwon kembali berlari menuju pemukiman tersebut. "Yesung...!" teriaknya secara tertahan, khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung, bagaimana jika Yesung tertangkap oleh mereka dan masih banyak lagi pikiran negatif yang berseliweran di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin diatas kudanya memperhatikan setiap wanita yang ada disana, bagaimana pun caranya Ia harus segera menemukan Yesung, agar kakaknya tidak murka. Ia memperhatikan mereka satu persatu namun tak menemukan keberadaan Yesung.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang berlari telah sampai di ujung semak dekat pemukiman. Ia berlari menuju rombongan Changmin yang terpisah, dengan pedang yang di pegangnya Ia berhasil membunuh 2 orang pesuruh Changmin. Dengan tergesa, Siwon segera menuju rumah si ketua dan mendobrak pintunya namun kekesalan nampak di wajahnya saat mendapati rumah itu kosong. Siwon terus mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari Yesung. Namun yang ada, perahu-perahu yang di pinggir pemukiman kini telah menjauh, dan Siwon berharap Yesung sudah berada di salah satu perahu tersebut dan selamat.

Namun rupanya Yesung masih berlari menuju perahu yang tersisa. Saat itulah salah satu pesuruh Changmin berhasil menangkapnya, Yesung berusaha berontak namun lengan yang mencengkramnya begitu kuat. Dan tiba-tiba saja cengkraman itu melemah, saat seseorang melemparkan belatinya tepat ke arah jantung laki-laki yang menangkap Yesung.

"ayo, kita harus segera pergi dari sini..." tarik orang itu yang ternyata adalah Siwon, seraya menarik Yesung kearah semak belukar.

"tidak, kita harus menolong mereke, Siwon." Tolak Yesung dengan keras kepala.

"kalian harus pergi! Cepat pergi!" teriak si Ketua Wanita pada Yesung dan Siwon, membuat perlawanan Yesung pada Siwon melemah dan Yesung terpaksa mengikuti Siwon pergi ke arah semak belukar itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TeBeCe**

 **See U in the next chapter~**


End file.
